A Dragon's True Nature
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: A lost girl finds a egg and begins her journey
1. Kanashii's Pain

"Ugh! This can't be happening!" Kanashii shouts as she grips her head in absolute pain.

"What's wrong, Kanashii?" Her father asks, sounding absolutely worried.

"I feel like my head's going to explode!" Kanashii shouts. A nurse comes in, and puts a wet towel on Kanashii's head.

"What's happening to her?" Kanashii's father demands.

"I'm...not sure. Her symptoms don't register to any disease I've ever treated." The nurse says, sounding flabbergasted.

"So what are we going to do?" Her father demands.

"There's nothing we CAN do. I'm sorry, but there's no cure if we don't even know what the disease is!" The nurse says.

"So you're just going to let her die!" Her father shouts.

"I'm saying we watch and see what's going to happen." The nurse says, sighing. Her father sits on it for a couple minutes, until Kanashii completely sits up, and screeches in pain.

_Please forgive me, Kanashii. _ Her father mentally pleads as he nods to the nurse, and walks out of the room.

"Nothing better happen to her." He says in a deadly serious voice. The nurse bows.

"Understood." He says. When the door shuts, a very evil grin appears on his face, and he pulls a strange band type thing out of his pocket. "And now...my young friend." He says as he grasps Kanashii's wrist, and pulls it away from her head. He puts the band on her wrist, and holds it there until it has contact with Kanashii's skin. "Almost done." The nurse mutters. With one more rise of steam, the steam stops rising. He takes the bracelet off, revealing a black tattoo type mark where the bracelet had sat. "Done." He says as he smiles, and turns toward the door, and leaves. When he closes the door behind him, he is face-to-face with her father.

"How is she?" He asks.

"She'll live, but I'd suggest letting her sleep until she decides to come out herself." The nurse says, wiping his head free of sweat.

"Why would that be?" Her father questions.

"So that she can sleep enough to heal whatever has ailed her." The nurse explains.

"I'll trust your judgment. Although I doubt it will take long. She tends to heal fast." Her father says, smiling fondly. The nurse smiles back.

"I'll be in touch." He says as he walks out of the house.

"Please get will fast, Kanashii." Her father says as he goes into his office.

A week passes, and Kanashii's slowly sitting up, holding her head.

_Boy, my head hurts._ Kanashii mentally slurs. She opens her eyes, and is surprised to see a black mark on her wrist.

"And what would this be?" She questions. She shrugs her shoulders, and walks toward her dresser. She opens a drawer, and pulls out a pair of long, black gloves. She slips them on, and sighs.


	2. Marked

"At least they're covered so no one can see them." Kanashii says with a sigh as she gets dressed the rest of the way, and heads out of the room. She walks toward the front room. When she pushes the door leading toward the dining room open, she hears someone talking. She quickly shuts the door, and listens.

"I can offer you a mountain of jewels if you would just consider the offer." An unfamiliar voice says.

"The jewels do sound tempting, but I'm afraid you're going to have to offer a hell of a lot more if you honestly think I'm going to give Kanashii up." Her father says. She covers her mouth with her hand, and gasps.

_No! I could not have just heard that correctly!_ Kanashii mentally pleads. She runs away from the room, crying. She runs into her bedroom, and rummages through her stuff until she comes upon the great sword she had forged. She takes it out of the drawer, and straps it to her waist. She then jumps out her window, landing on her feet on the ground. She dashes away from her home, never to return.

Six years pass. Kanashii is now 2o years old, and has been wondering alone for so long that she has become accustomed to avoiding people in the same way as the elves avoid humans. She is walking through a city when a girl who looks to be a few years younger than herself, begins to follow her. She notices that even as she exits the city, the girl is still following. She turns around, eyes narrowed.

"Do you have some reason for following me?" Kanashii demands. The girl looks taken aback.

"Um..." The girl mutters. Kanashii looks at her with puzzlement, and shakes her head.

"If no...then please leave me be! I have more important things to do than have someone following me." Kanashii says as she turns around, and starts walking away. Immediately, she notices the girl continue to follow her. She sighs as she once again turns around. "Tell me what you want." Kanashii says in an exasperated voice.

"I was...uh...kinda wondering..." The girl mutters.

"Spit it out!" Kanashii shouts, getting irritated.

"Why are your ears pointed?" The girl asks, looking directly at Kanashii's ears. Kanashii looks taken aback.

"W...what a strange question, and what do you mean my ears are pointed?" Kanashii questions.

"Your ears aren't like other human ears." The girl says in a matter-of-factly voice as she moves aside her hair to reveal rounded ears.

"You know, I've never thought about it. They have just always been the way they are now." Kanashii says.

"Crazy." The girl says, shaking her head.

"My name's Kanashii...what's yours?" Kanashii asks, looking at the girl.

"Evalyn." The girl says, smiling.

"Evalyn, huh? Interesting name." Kanashii says, smiling.

"So is yours. So, where in the Empire do you originate?" Evalyn asks, sounding generally interested.

"You know...It's been so long that I'm not even sure anymore." Kanashii says, shrugging.

A week passes. Kanashii has been traveling with Evalyn. They've gotten to know each other fairly well. One day, while Kanashii is washing her hand, Evalyn walks up, and sees the black mark.

"Oh god! You're marked!" Evalyn shouts in a horrified voice.

"Huh?" Kanashii questions, looking up at her in confusion.

"This." Evalyn says as he points to the mark on Kanashii's hand.


	3. Run in with a Stranger

"This is the mark of those hunted by the Empire. They use the mark to show the people in the Empire who to stay away from." Evalyn says, shaking her head.

"Oh. I didn't know. I just woke up with it after I recovered from a severe sickness I had for years." Kanashii says, shrugging it off like it's nothing.

"And they haven't come after you yet!" Evalyn shouts, completely surprised by this piece of information.

"Nope." Kanashii says, shaking her head.

"Strange." Evalyn says, placing a finger against her lower lip. Kanashii stands up, and puts her gloves back on.

"No big deal." Kanashii says with a completely sure voice. She suddenly goes still.

_Strange...I know someone's there...but I don't see anyone..._ Kanashii mentally says as she looks around the clearing. She quickly spins around when she hears laughing.

"Who's there?" Kanashii demands. The laughing stops, and Kanashii looks at Evalyn, only to see her shaking.

_I have to get Evalyn out of this! She hasn't done anything wrong..._ Kanashii mentally tells herself as she glares at the strange.

"Evalyn?" Kanashii asks.

"Yes?" Evalyn asks, stuttering.

"You need to run. Get out of here, and stay away." Kanashii says, never looking away from the stranger.

"But what about you?" Evalyn shouts in horror.

"Don't worry about me. You really need to leave." Kanashii shouts, turning to glare at Evalyn.

"Okay." Evalyn says, taking a few steps backward. She runs away, and Kanashii spins around when she hears someone land on the ground.

"What do you want?" Kanashii demands.

"Is it a crime to come and see the one that I marked?" The stranger asks, grinning like an idiot. Kanashii's eyes wander to her arm.

"So it was you tha-" Kanashii begins.

"Yes. Unfortunately, when I went to get you, you were no longer there..." The stranger says, walking a few steps to the left as he inspects his fingers.

"Forgive me if I refuse to stay living with a man that would sell me to someone for money." Kanashii says with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore." The stranger says with a strange grin on his face.

"Huh?" Kanashii questions, looking suspicious.

"I took care of him for you." The stranger says, picking at one of his nails.

"You mea-" Kanashii begins.

"Yep, I killed him personally." The stranger says, smiling. Kanashii's eyes widen as she pulls her blade out of its sheath. She bends down, and gets ready to fight. "So I get to see the famous hljodhr in action, huh?" The stranger says with a happy smile.

"What are you talking about?" Kanashii demands, glaring at the stranger.

"You mean you don't even know your great weapon's name? Svit-kona?" The stranger says, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I am NOT an elf!" Kanashii shouts. The stranger gets an evil eye, and a smirk on his face.

"If you're not an elf, how do you explain your ability to understand the Elven language?" The stranger asks, looking at Kanashii expectantly.

"I am NOT A MAGIC CREATURE!" Kanashii shouts, getting extremely angry.

"Interesting that you stay that, because according to the blood tests I did...you're not only Elven, but something even more...interesting." The stranger says with an excited grin on his face. Kanashii grabs the side of her head in pain.

"STOP!" Kanashii yells. The guy grins as he runs at her. When he gets right in front of her, he sees her sword glowing. Suddenly, she yells, "LETTA!" His body completely freezes. She stands up, and raises her hand. She begins to glow as she says, "Andlat Thrysta." The guy's eyes grow wide as he's hit with the spell. His body falls backward with him dead instantly.


	4. She's an Elf

A few hours pass, leaving Kanashii sitting on the ground, breathing hard as she thinks about what she had just done.

_How could that power have come from within me? I remember being scared about then angry...then I..._ Kanashii mentally says as she shakes her head. She stands up, and walks toward the clearing. When she gets there, she looks around to see a stranger carrying some kind of stone. She runs toward him, and stops when she's in front of him.

"Who are you?" She questions.

"That is of no concern. I'm here trying to find someone that wants this." The stranger says, holding up a beautiful black stone.

"What is it?" Kanashii asks, mesmerized by the stone.

"A beautiful stone that I've been trying to give away." The stranger says with an odd note in his voice.

"What do you want for it?" Kanashii asks.

"Only for you to point me toward the nearest town." The stranger says with a smile.

"That's simply enough." Kanashii says with a shrug as she raises her hand, and points toward the west.

"Thank you." The stranger says with a bow as he sets the stone on the ground before walking away at a fairly fast pace.

_I wonder what's up with him...hm..._ Kanashii mentally mutters before she shrugs, and walks toward the stone. She picks it up, and it suddenly starts to move. Instead of dropping it, she watches in fascination as it slowly wobbles in her hands._ Not a stone...some kind of egg_. Kanashii mentally says with absolute certainty. She smiles as she walks off toward where her stuff is sitting. When she gets there, she sees all of Evalyn's things gone.

"I guess she took my advice on getting out of here..." Kanashii sighs. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it so oh well." She says as she sits down, and sets the egg next to her.

_I wonder what it's going to hatch into._ She says in excitement as she lies down and falls asleep.

Two days pass, and Kanashii wakes up to feeling completely terrible.

"What a bad time to be sick! ACHOO! And of course I don't have any herbs with me." Kanashii says, a bit angry at herself. She uses all her strength to sit up when she hears someone come into the clearing.

"Well, look at what we have here!" A man with a menacing smirk on his face says as he steps toward me.

"And tell me, sweetie. Why would you be out here all alone?" Another guy asks as he steps out of behind a tree. They both laugh. Kanashii stumbles toward where her sword is laying on the ground next to her bag. Only to be stopped by a set of arms going around her waist.

"I have her. Quickly! Go get some rope." Another guy says. Kanashii hears rustling as someone comes up, and covers her eyes with a cloth, knocking her to the ground.

"Okay, darling. We need cooperation. If you do, there's a good chance you can save yourself the hurt." The second guy says. Kanashii feels someone move her hair back, and gasp.

"What's wrong?" The first guy demands.

"She's an elf! Look at this!" The last guy says as he runs a finger over her ear. She hears someone walk up next to her, and whistle.


	5. The King's Property

"While, I'll be!" The first guy says. Someone takes her gloves off, and grabs her left arm.

"And she also belongs to the Empire." The third guy says.

"How much do you think the Empire will pay for her?" A new voice asks.

"Only...a fortune!" The first guy says in a happy voice.

"But since she's an elf...how do we keep her from using her skills?" The third guy asks.

"We'll get some drugs in the next town. Bring the horse over." The first guy commands.

"Hold on." The second guy says.

"What is it?" The first guy asks in an impatient voice.

"She's got her own horse." The second guy says.

"Bring it here." The first guy commands. Kanashii hears her horse whinnying as they bring it toward her. The first guy whistles. "Nice horse." He says in an interested voice. Kanashii's suddenly lifted up, and put into a saddle that's not her own. Someone straps her legs in.

_Great. Just what I needed today._ Kanashii mentally shouts. She hears something growling, and instantly thinks of her baby dragon.

_**^Don't fight them, PLEASE!^**_ Kanashii pleads.

_**^Why?^**_ the dragon asks in confusion.

_**^Just trust me! Let them catch you.^**_ Kanashii pleads.

_**^If you say so.^ **_the dragon says with a sigh. The growling stops and someone carries the baby dragon over toward Kanashii.

"Look at this." The new guy says.

"What is it?" The first guy demands. Silence follows for a while. When he finally does talk, his voice is full of surprise and excitement. "This makes the price go up! An elf PLUS a dragon rider! We'll be swimming in money!" The guy says, sounding absolutely happy. The baby dragon squeals as it's thrown into a bag. The bag is thrown on the horse behind Kanashii, and strapped into the hooks where a blanket normally goes. "Off we go!" The guy says as the horse begins to move.

They travel for nearly a week. Within that time, they keep Kanashii drugged all of the time.

"Finally we'll be rid of the bitch and the rodent!" The first guy says one night in an annoyed voice.

"No kidding! We've spent a fortune for the drugs to keep her knocked out!" The third guy says in a sad voice.

"I know!" The second guy says.

The next morning, they walk up to the gates, and talk to the guard. The guards usher them inside the gates, where some more guards take over the job of escorting them, and keeping them from taking anything from the palace. They're escorted into the kings thrown room.

"What can I do for you good people?" Galbatorix asks.

"We brought something that belongs to you." The first guy says in a respect filled voice.

"The young elf girl?" Galbatorix asks, slightly excited.

"Yes." The first guy says. All four of Kanashii's kidnappers go down to their knees.

"Okay. You may go with my guards and receive your reward. You must leave both the elf and her horse here, though." Galbatorix says. One of the guards walks forward, and takes both Kanashii's horse and the horse she's currently on as the kidnappers are lead out of the room. Once they're gone, Galbatorix stands up, and walks toward where the horses are. He gets to Kanashii, and moves her hair back from her face.

"My king." One of the guards asks.

"What!" Galbatorix demands.


	6. Not the Rightful King

"Um...there's a bag here...and it's kind of moving..." The guard says in a freaked out voice.

"That so." Galbatorix asks as he takes his hand off Kanashii's face, and walks to the back of the horse. He unhooks the bag, and opens the top end. He drops it on the ground and grins when he sees a black and red dragon climb out of the bag. "Well, well, well! What do we have here.." Galbatorix says as he turns look at Kanashii with a huge grin on his face. "Looks like our dear Kanashii has been mighty busy." He says.

"What should I do with it?" The guard asks, looking at the dragon with hesitance.

"Bring it and Kanashii to one of the rooms that have a lock, and lock them inside." Galbatorix commands.

"Yes." The guard says, bowing. He ties a rope around the dragon's neck, and ties it to the horse before clicking the horse forward. "What does he see in you?" The guard questions.

Kanashii begins to stir just as they get to a door to a locked room. The guard leads the horse, effectively dragging the dragon into the room just as Kanashii opens her eyes. The guard quickly grabs Kanashii's sword off the back of the horse, and throws it outside the chambers.

"W...where am I?" Kanashii questions, looking around the room. She raises her hands to her face, only to realize they're bound together. "What in the Empire! Why am I bound?" Kanashii demands.

"To stop you from attacking your captors.

_Hold on!_ She turns her head toward the sound of the voice. *Oh no!*

"You!" Kanashii shouts, closing her eyes.

**Jierda pomnura malthinae!** Kanashii mutters.

"It's not possible!" The guard shouts as his eyes widen in horror. The ropes break from around Kanashii's wrists. She jumps off the saddle, and lands on the ground.

"Where is my sword?" Kanashii demands before something even more pressing crosses her mind. "And my dragon!" She demands, glaring at him

"You are not allowed to have your sword, and your dragon is right here-" He lets go of the rope, and the baby dragon runs to Kanashii squealing.

_**^Are you all right?^**_ Kanashii questions, looking at the dragon with worried eyes.

_**^Yes.^**_ It says, leaning its head against her shoulder.

_**^You've grown! You're a lot bigger than you were a week ago.^**_ Kanashii says in an amazed voice.

_**^I've almost hit my growth spurt. Soon I shall be bigger than even you!^ **_ the dragon says in a happy sounding voice.

_**^That'll be a sight to see!^**_ Kanashii says, smiling.

"OW!" Kanashii shouts when something invisible begins to tighten around her. She falls to the ground, only to look up and see Galbatorix standing in the doorway.

**Losna Manin!** Galbatorix shouts. Kanashii screams as Galbatorix begins to shuffle through her memories of what has happened since she was younger. By the time he's done, Kanashii's breathing hard, sweating, and pissed.

**Y-**

**Skolir nosu fra iek vanyali!** Galbatorix shouts before Kanashii could finish what she was saying.

**Yaroc!** Kanashii finishes, only to have the spell have no effect.

"We don't need any Ancient Language being used." Galbatorix says, shaking his head.

"I don't trust you!" Kanashii says, glaring at him.

"Trust whoever you please, but in the meantime, you will talk to me with respect. You may be a rider, but I am still your king!" Galbatorix says, glaring down at her.

"You are no one's king! The throne does not rightfully belong to you. Ugh!" Kanashii beings, only to have Galbatorix pin her to the wall, and hold her against it with her feet about a foot off the ground.


	7. Introductions

"I refuse to put up with this from you!" Galbatorix says in a stern voice. Kanashii stares at him defiantly. "Boy, you have courage to still have that defiant glint in your eyes!" He laughs as he drops her to the ground. She lands on her side, and lets out a great gust of air.

"D...damn you!" Kanashii shouts, out of breath. She stands up on wobbly legs, and lays her hand flat against the wall. "How...much more are...you going to...take from me before...you just leave me alone!" Kanashii shouts.

"And what do you honestly think I took from you?" Galbatorix questions, looking at Kanashii with raise eyebrows.

"You took my mother, my heritage, and just in the past...what...24 hours, you've taken my sword, and plus, my horse. Which I'll remind you...I RAISED!" Kanashii says, glaring at him. His eyes narrow as he turns to look at Kanashii.

"Need I remind you that you belong to me. Your father's last words on his death bed was for you to be here until the day that you've grown enough that you can go out in Alegasia and make a life for yourself." Galbatorix says, looking at Kanashii with eyes that say there's nothing she can say to change his mind.

"I'm 20 years old! I AM ready to chart my own life!" Kanashii says, glaring at him with insulted eyes.

"Once again! I choose when you are ready to go out! This discussion is OVER." Galbatorix says before he turns his back on Kanashii and walks out the room.

"Damn him!" Kanashii shouts, slamming her hand against the wall.

**^How do you know that man?^** The dragon demands.

"Well...you see...um...I don't think I'm ready to discuss that at the present time, but enough about me. I was kinda wondering what your name was." Kanashii says, looking at the baby dragon with interested eyes. 

**^Darigan.^** The baby dragon says in a happy voice. Kanashii bows to the miniature dragon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, **Bjartskular** Darigan." Kanashii says in a respectful voice. Darigan bends his head.

**^And to you as well, Shur'tugal svit-kona Kanashii.^** Darigan says in a respectful voice as well.

"Ah. So you know." Kanashii says, smiling.  
><strong>^I've known since the first time you touched my egg.^<strong> Darigan says.

"Interesting." Kanashii says in a thoughtful voice.

**^I guess it is kind of interesting, but tell me. How do you plan on getting out of here?^** Darigan demands, looking around the room for a way out before turning to look at Kanashii expectantly.

"Well...uh...I'm not completely sure at the present time. Right now, I just want to rest." Kanashii says as she yawns.

**^Is that wise considering where we are?^** Darigan questions, looking at Kanashii with worried eyes.

"You speak as though you were YEARS older than you actually are." Kanashii says, looking at Darigan with strange eyes.

**^My knowledge comes of my instincts. Nothing more, nothing less.^** Darigan says.

"Okay." Kanashii says, nodding in understanding. She collapses against the bed, and sits down. She falls back, and lays there. After a while, Darigan jumps up, and curls up on her stomach.

_Good to know there's someone in this world who still cares about me. _ Kanashii mentally whispers before falling asleep. Darigan puzzles over this statements meaning for several hours before he himself also falls into a deep sleep.


	8. 24 Hour Sleep

When the two of them wake up, they're greeted by the smell of food. Darigan jumps off of Kanashii, and heads toward the pile of meat on the ground.

"You do realize that, that's probably drugged, right?" Kanashii asks, looking at the dragon worried eyes.  
><em><strong><br>^At the present time, I could not care.^**_ Darigan says as he takes a huge bite out of the top of the pile.

"Just thought I'd warn you." Kanashii says with a shrug.  
><em><strong><br>^That you did.^**_ Darigan says with a satisfied hum in his voice as he takes another bite out of the pile. Kanashii laughs, and looks around the room before she spots more food on the table, consisting mainly of fruit. She picks up a peach, and examines it before take a bite out of it. _**^It appears you do not care about drugs any more than I do.^ **_Darigan says with humor.  
><em><strong><br>^Yeah well...^**_ Kanashii mentally says due to her mouth being busy chewing the peach. She eats three more peaches before eating two strawberries. She walks over to the bed, and lays down again before falling asleep and sleeping for twenty-four hours. When she wakes up, she's surprised to see that Darigan had grown a great deal in the 24 hours that she had been out.  
><em><strong><br>^Why hello, and let me welcome you back to the world of the living.^**_ Darigan says as he taps her forehead with his own.

"Sorry, Galbatorix's rampage through my memories took a lot out of me." Kanashii says as she runs her hand down his scales.  
><em><strong><br>^The guards were starting to wonder if you would ever wake up.^**_ Darigan says, looking toward the door.  
><em><br>That would have been a sight to see!_ Kanashii mentally says with a grin on her face before she bursts out laughing.

"Is there any food?" Kanashii asks, looking around the room.  
><em><strong><br>^They put some more fruit on the table for you. ^**_ Darigan says, looking toward the table. Kanashii smiles as she stands up, and walks toward the table, where she grabs a pear.

"Food, food, food." Kanashii chants before taking a bite of the juicy fruit while humming to herself.  
><em><strong><br>^What are you so happy about? Especially since we're still trapped here! ^**_ Darigan shouts, glaring at Kanashii.

"Um...I'm not exactly sure to tell the truth...I just have a feeling of peace." Kanashii says with a shrug. Darigan growls in frustration. "Oh, come on! You're a dragon! Can't you feel it?" She questions, looking at Darigan with a raised eyebrow. Darigan turns a serious look at her. "Hm...strange. My mother always told me that dragons had the same ability as elves...maybe the only dragons that fit that description are females." She says, perplexed.  
><em><strong><br>^What are you rambling? And how would your mother known so much about elves?^**_ Darigan demands, glaring at Kanashii.

"Because she WAS one!" Kanashii shout before sighing, and walking over to the door. She knocks on it. A few minutes pass before she gets an answer.

"What do you need?" The guard questions.

"Water would be great." Kanashii says, and listens until she hears the sound of leaving footsteps echoing down the hall.  
><em><strong><br>^You have water. What's the point in having him get more?^**_Darigan demands, looking at her with questioning eyes.


	9. Kanashii's Father

Kanashii winks at him as she toward the door. She puts her hand on the door and mutters a few words. The door clicks, and Kanashii lightly pulls it open.  
><em><strong><br>^That was oddly easy...^**_ Kanashii says with uncertainty in her voice.  
><em><strong><br>^I'm impressed.^**_ Darigan says in a voice full of approval.  
><em><strong><br>^What do you take me for? I am the daughter o-^**_ Kanashii begins, but quickly cuts herself off. Darigan looks at her in confusion.  
><em><strong><br>^The daughter of who?^**_ Darigan questions, looking at her with serious eyes.  
><em><strong><br>^Never mind that! Let's get out of here!^**_ Kanashii says, looking away from Darigan.  
><em><strong><br>^I expect to find out later.^**_ Darigan says in a serious voice as he watches her. Kanashii rushes out of the room without answering him. He rolls his eyes before running after her. _**^Do you know the way out of here?^**_ Darigan asks after he had caught up with her.  
><em><strong><br>^Yeah. I've escaped from here once before.^**_ Kanashii says, still avoiding eye contact.  
><em><br>__**^That so?^**_ Darigan questions, looking at her like it's an interesting piece of information.  
><em><strong><br>^Give me a guilt trip later. Right now we need to get out of here!^**_ Kanashii says with a bit of a snap to her voice.  
><em><strong><br>^Agreed.^**_ Darigan says, looking at her with worried eyes. At that moment, Darigan stops, and grows so he's now almost as tall as the ceiling.  
><em><strong><br>^Interesting timing.^**_ Kanashii says, looking at Darigan's feet. Darigan runs forward, and Kanashii grabs onto one of the huge red spikes on his neck, pulling herself onto his back_**. ^We need to get a few things.^ **_Kanashii says in a grave voice.  
><em><strong><br>^We're getting out of here first.^**_ Darigan says in a determined voice.

"Let me repeat myself. I have to get a few things before we leave!" Kanashii shouts.  
><em><strong><br>^What's so important that you HAVE to get it?^**_ Darigan demands, looking back at her with demanding eyes.

"You'll see. Take a left at the next hallway." Kanashii says, looking straight ahead with determined eyes. Darigan does as she instructs. They end up at a room with chains running down it.

_**^Where are we?^**_ Darigan questions, looking at Kanashii as she hesitantly walks toward the door.

"It's been so long..." Kanashii mutters, looking at the door with watery eyes. She reaches out a shaky hand and gasps the door knob. She turns the knob, and slowly opens it, revealing a bedroom that looks as though it hasn't been touched in years. Kanashii walks inside, and shakily touches everything. Darigan snakes his head into the room, and watches Kanashii closely.  
><em><strong><br>^What is it, Kanashii? Who does this room belong to?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at her with uncertain eyes. Kanashii slowly turns her head, and looks at him.

"This room-" Kanashii takes a deep breath. When she goes to look at Darigan, she finds that she is incapable of doing so.  
><em><strong><br>^Spit it out, Kanashii!^**_ Darigan shouts, glaring at her.

"This used to be my...my...father's room..." Kanashii mutters, looking at the bed. Darigan withdraws from the room and hisses.  
><em><strong><br>^You mean I hatched for a child of the Wyrdfell!^**_ Darigan shouts, baring his teeth. Kanashii walks to the door, and looks at Darigan.

"Can we discuss this later? We really don't have time right now!" Kanashii says, glaring at Darigan.


	10. Escaping the Castle

_**^Agreed, but we will talk later.^**_ Darigan says in a certain voice. Kanashii nods, and runs back into the room. When she comes back out, she's carrying: a pure black saddle with red markings, a blanket, two swords, a bow and quiver, and a bag filled with other items. _**^What's all this?^**_ Darigan questions, looking at the pile of stuff.

"This...would be all of my father's most prized possessions. The double swords were his specialty, and the bow used to belong to my mother." Kanashii says, holding the swords with deep care while the bow goes untouched Darigan notices.

_**^Okay.^**_ Darigan says, understanding that it's a touchy subject. Kanashii sets down all but the saddle, which she heaves onto Darigan's back and straps it on. _**^What a magnificent saddle.^ **_Darigan says, looking back at the saddle with surprise at the detail that was put into it.

"My father always was good at making things with his hands." Kanashii says as she runs her hand over the leather. Darigan goes completely still once the extent of Kanashii's pain hits him.  
><em><strong><br>^You loved him...didn't you?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at Kanashii with soft eyes.

"Like I said before. Let us not dwell on this talk right now. We need to get out of here." Kanashii says while he turns, and gathers the blanket that's wrapped around the bow and quiver into her arms. She goes back to the saddle and straps it on. She then grabs the two swords, and buckles them onto the saddle a well. Finally, she grabs the bag, and hops onto the saddle herself. "Let's go!" Kanashii shouts, looking forward with determined eyes. With that, Darigan takes off down the hall. He gets outside, and takes off in flight.  
><em><strong><br>^How long until we reach a safe distance^**_ Kanashii asks, trying to catch her breath from the wind hitting her face.

_**^A good couple hours.^**_ Darigan says, sounding completely light and happy.  
><em><strong><br>^Okay.^**_ Kanashii says with a sigh as she closed her eyes, loving the feel of the wind blowing through her hair.

About 24 hours later, Darigan finally drops toward the ground covered in forest

"I think you were off by a few hours." Kanashii say as she rubs her eyes. 

_**^I couldn't find somewhere I thought it was safe enough.^**_ Darigan admits, looking at her.

"No big deal. That's just the longest I've ever went without having my feet touch the ground.  
><em><strong><br>^So, what do you think of flying?^**_ Darigan asks, looking back at her with a smile. Kanashii turns to look at him as she jumps to the ground.

"I absolutely LOVED it!" Kanashii says, sounding like a child. She walks up to Darigan, and begins to unbuckle the stuff from the saddle. Once she as everything on the ground, she sits down, and cocks her head back so she can see the sky. "What a strange couple of months this has been. First I learn that others know of my heritage, then I receive a dragon egg before being kidnapped and brought before the very man I escaped from so many years ago. I escape the second time without a soul knowing I have." Kanashii say before chucking, and closing her eyes.


	11. A Promise to Never Harm

_**^That's what's puzzling me the most. Why didn't anyone realize we were escaping?^**_ Darigan wonders, looking at Kanashii with quizzical eyes.

"Who knows. They probably knew, just didn't care. Not many people do." Kanashii says with a strange note in her voice.  
><em><strong><br>^Not even when it comes to someone their king orders them to watch?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Nope." Kanashii says as she turns to look at him with a grin. "What questions do you have for me?" Kanashii asks, the look on her face suddenly becoming serious.  
><em><strong><br>^Where should I start?^**_ Darigan wonders as around ten different questions pop into his mind at once.

"Start with the one that seems the most urgent. That's what I always do." Kanashii says with a shrug as she closes her eyes, and rocks back onto the balls of her feet.  
><em><strong><br>^Very well. How much magic did you have before I hatched for you?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at her with dagger like eyes. Kanashii looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"THAT'S the most pressing question you could come up with?" Kanashii demands, glaring at him.  
><em><strong><br>^No, but it's the one that's nagging at me the most at the moment.^**_ Darigan says with a shrug of his shoulders before shaking his head.

"Very well. I had the same amount as ever young elf does. Which, of course, is a lot." Kanashii say with a sigh.  
><em><strong><br>^What's you fathers name?^**_ Darigan questions, not missing a beat.

"Zereron." Kanashii says with a strange note to her voice.  
><em><strong><br>^How old were you when he died?^**_ Darigan questions, watching her closely as a strange look covers her face.

"You do know that these are very...strange questions, right?" Kanashii asks, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
><em><strong><br>^Yes! Now, answer!^**_ Darigan commands.

"Very well. I was nine when he died." Kanashii says, holding her hands in the air in surrender.

_**^And where were you most of those nine years?^**_ Darigan questions.

"Well...I can't say where I was before I turned a year old, but after that, I was with the elves until I was eight, at which time, my father came and got me." Kanashii says with a sigh as the memory comes out of the place she had buried it in.  
><em><strong><br>^Did you ever pledge anything to Galbatorix?^**_ Darigan demands, looking at her with hesitant eyes.

"No." Kanashii says with a sigh. Darigan continues to interrogate her for the next couple hours, until Kanashii finally holds a hand up. "Okay, Darigan. I've answered enough questions." She says, shaking her head in an attempt to rid it of the bad memories that had surfaced throughout the interrogation.  
><em><strong><br>^One more.^**_ Darigan says, looking at her with intent eyes. Kanashii sighs.

"All right, what is it?" Kanashii asks, looking up at him. He shakes his head around until he's completely facing her before his whole body goes rigid.

_**^You must swear in the language of your birth that you will never turn against the race who's blood runs through your veins.^**_ Darigan says, looking at her with fire filled eyes.

"Riders...or elves?" Kanashii asks. Darigan notices that she has a hard time saying the last word.

_**^Elves.^**_ Darigan says simply, choosing to ignore the hesitance she had, had for the time being.

"Very well." Kanashii says with a sigh. She thinks for a moment, trying to put the words in the right order. **Vel einradhin iet ai Shur'tagal en ai svit-kona ir enort firde o firx govi foe ajoelg eittd eiifet ip.** Kanashii says, holding a hand over her heart as she says the phrase.

_**^Very good.^**_ Darigan says as his eyes soften. He gets up, and walks away from her.

"What's wrong?" Kanashii asks, looking after him.

_**^I'll be back.^**_ Darigan says simply as he jumps into the air, flying toward the east.


	12. Little White Liars

_**^I'm going hunting.^**_ Darigan's voice drifts back to Kanashii.  
><em><strong><br>^Very well.^**_ Kanashii says with a relieved sigh that Darigan hadn't left because he didn't like one of the answers she had given him. She sighs, and walks over to their pile of stuff, and grabs the two swords. She draws them out of their sheaths, and sits down, intent on polishing them.

"The great swords Andlat and Rauthr. What interesting names my father gave to the two of you." Kanashii says as a fond smile comes over her face.

"Interesting indeed." A voice says from somewhere near Kanashii. She jumps to her feet, holding both swords at the ready.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kanashii demands, glaring at the man standing on the far side of the clearing. The elf completely ignores her questions as he walks toward her.

"That is no way to hold a sword." The elf says with displeasure in his voice as he corrects Kanashii's hand position on the swords before taking a satisfied step backward. "There, you see!" He says with a smile.

"What is your name?" Kanashii asks, looking at the elf.

"Vanir. Yours?" The other elf asks, looking at her expectantly.

"Kanashii." Kanashii says simply as she bows at the waist in one fluid motion.

"I see you are an elf. Though I know not where from." The elf says, looking like he's trying to remember just where he might have met her from.

"I have been traveling for many a decade." Kanashii says, quickly making up a reason.

"In that case, do you wish to accompany me to the city?" The other elf says motioning fluidly toward the direction of the sunset.

"Indeed." Kanashii says, nodding her head. He walks up to the pile, and straps the sheaths of the twin swords onto her shoulders in a cross pattern before hoisting the pack over them. She retrieves her swords, and swiftly slides them into their sheaths. "Lead on." Kanashii says motioning for the elf to go first. Vanir nods, and the two of them walk toward the north.

When Darigan gets back, he sniffs the ground before growling.  
><em><strong><br>^Where are you, Kanashii?^**_ Darigan questions with a note of hysterics in his voice.  
><em><strong><br>^I needed to talk to someone, so I went to a nearby town.^**_ Kanashii says simply._**  
>^And, where are you?^<strong>_ Darigan demands, starting to grow impatient.  
><em><strong><br>^North of where you are.^**_ Kanashii says after a moment.  
><em><strong><br>^And what, pray tell, possessed you to wander off by yourself?^**_ Darigan questions, sounding like he's about to rip something to pieces.  
><em><strong><br>^I am not alone!^**_ Kanashii shouts, disgusted that he would even think that.

_**^And who is it that is with you?^ **_Darigan questions, with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
><em><strong><br>^What does it matter? We're a fair distance away from the Empire.^**_ Kanashii says, irritation evident in her voice.  
><em><strong><br>^Tell me!^**_ Darigan shouts, growling loudly.

_**^Fine. An elf named Vanir. To the tell the honest truth...he seems kind of familiar, but I can't place where I've seen him before.^**_ Kanashii says, sounding confused. Silence stretches out between them as Darigan watches through Kanashii's eyes what had happened.  
><em><strong><br>^I expect you to be back by nightfall.^**_ Darigan says after a few hours.  
><em><strong><br>^I doubt I'll be back that soon.^**_ Kanashii says with a sigh.  
><em><strong><br>^And why not?^**_ Darigan demands.  
><em><strong><br>^Vanir is taking me to see the queen later today.^**_ Kanashii says with a worried smile.  
><em><strong><br>^You're traveling to Ellesmera?^**_ Darigan demands, sounding taken aback.  
><em><strong><br>^Of course not! I mean the queen of Nadinel! One of the great queen's ambassadors.^**_ Kanashii says, the strange note returning to her voice from when she was talking about the elves during his interrogation.  
><em><strong><br>^And can I ask what you're going to say when she asks where you've been for the last years of your life?^**_ Darigan questions in a serious voice.  
><em><strong><br>^I'll just tell her the same thing I told Vanir.^**_ Kanashii says like it's no big deal.  
><em><strong><br>^And, what, may I ask, did you tell this young elven friend of yours?^**_ Darigan questions in a truly puzzled voice.

_**^That I've been traveling most of my life.^**_ Kanashii says with a snicker.


	13. Kanashii's Mother

_**^That's probably for the best.^**_ Darigan says with a hint of approval.  
><em><strong><br>^I suppose.^**_ Kanashii says. Silence follows for the next couple hours until Darigan suddenly feels a shot of rage and sorrow coming from Kanashii.  
><em><strong><br>^What's wrong?^**_ Darigan demands, danger and worry embedded in his voice.  
><em><strong><br>^It can't be! It's not possible!^**_ Kanashii shouts, disbelief in her voice.  
><em><strong><br>^What is it, Kanashii?^**_ Darigan demands, surging to his feet. Long silence follows until Darigan roars, and takes off in the direction Kanashii is in. He gets to the city, and roars again. Everyone looks up at him and gasp. He scans the area until he sees Kanashii sitting on the ground with her hands covering her face. She looks up at him and gets to her feet.

"You shouldn't have come." Kanashii whispers, shaking her head.  
><em><strong><br>^I heard your distress and had to come.^**_ Darigan says as he lands on the ground. Kanashii walks up to him, and places her hand on the red scale in the center of his forehead.

"I'm fine. It's just tha-"

"What is wrong, daughter?" A female voice cuts Kanashii off. Darigan looks over Kanashii's shoulder, and growls. The female elf steps back a few paces.

"It's all right. He won't hurt you." Kanashii says in a light voice as she turns to the elven woman. "Mother, this is my dragon, Darigan." Kanashii says, laying a hand on Darigan's neck. She feels the surprise and interest flood over the top of Darigan's emotions. "And Darigan, this is my mother, Ashina." Kanashii says, motioning with her hand that's not on Darigan's side toward the elven woman.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Darigan Skulbaka." Ashina says, bowing at her waist. Darigan bow his head, being careful not to push Kanashii's hand aside.  
><em><strong><br>^And you as well, Svit-Kona Ashina.^**_ Darigan says in an equally formal voice before turning to look at Kanashii. _**^You, on the other hand, left without waiting for me to return.^**_ Darigan says, shaking his head. Kanashii sighs, and looks at all the elves that are starting to gather around the two of them. Ashina catches what Kanashii is looking at and clears her throat.

"All right, that's enough staring. You may all go on your way now." Ashina says, motioning for everyone to leave. Everyone disperses. Kanashii turns her attention back to her mother.

"Is it possible that we may seek shelter within your halls for a few nights?" Kanashii asks hesitantly.

"You do not have to ask! You are my daughter, and as such, you may stay as long and as often as you wish." Ashina says with a smile. Kanashii bows in the traditional elven way, and walks back to Darigan.

"Did you bring the saddle with you? I believe that is all I left in the clearing." Kanashii asks, focusing all her attention on Darigan.  
><em><strong><br>^I did indeed.^**_ Darigan says as he lifts a clawed foot, and drops the mighty saddle. Ashina smiles, and walks up to the saddle, at which time, she begins to examine it.


	14. Awkward Stares

"You have Zereron's saddle, huh?" Ashina asks, caressing the leather.

"Yeah." Kanashii says, not looking toward her mother.

"I will have one of the elves here clean it up." Ashina says as she stands up, and goes to may a hand gesture.

"NO!" Kanashii shouts, holding her hand out. Ashina turns to look at her with a stern yet curious look.

"And why not?" Ashina demands, glaring at her daughter.

"Please forgive me...but that saddle means a lot to me." Kanashii says, looking at the saddle.

"And why would that be?" Ashina demands, turning to fully face her daughter.

"Well..." Kanashii begins, but turns her face away from her mother. "Well..." Kanashii stutters.

"You must tell me NOW!" Ashina commands, walking toward Kanashii.

"I cannot. Please forgive me, but I am sworn to secrecy on certain pieces of knowledge that have happened over the years." Kanashii says, bowing her head. Ashina glares at her for a moment with anger before sighing.

"I see..." Ashina says, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. She turns away from Kanashii, and walks into the building.  
><em><strong><br>^Forgive me...mother.^**_ Kanashii mentally pleads.  
><em><strong><br>^So, what's so special about that saddle that you can't tell you mother?^**_ Darigan questions, looking down at the saddle. Kanashii opens her mouth to say something, but Darigan cuts her off._** ^And don't even think about saying that you're bound to not say anything. I can feel that you're not.^**_ Darigan says, looking at Kanashii with narrowed eyes.  
><em><strong><br>^Very well. This saddle...it was made by my father especially for me.^**_ Kanashii says, running a loving hand over the leather on the saddle.  
><em><strong><br>^You mean-^  
><strong>__  
>^Of course he knew I was going to become a rider! Ten-to-one, when both of your parents are riders, the offspring almost always is as well...^<em> Kanashii says, cutting Darigan off as she surges to her feet. Silence follows for a short time, until Darigan sighs.

_**^Is that why you didn't tell her? You didn't want her to know that she was a rider?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at Kanashii with understanding.  
><em><strong><br>^Yes, and if I would have told her that father made me this saddle, she would have known that I know...its all very confusing.^**_ Kanashii says, rubbing the side of her face with two fingers in an attempt to quench the headache that had appeared.  
><em><strong><br>^I do not agree. It all makes perfect sense to me.^**_ Darigan says, running the side of his head against hers.  
><em><strong><br>^Really!^**_ Kanashii shouts, looking up at him with bright yet wide eyes. Darigan nods, and Kanashii shakes her head.

"We can talk more later. For now, I really want to go inside to get away from all this staring." Kanashii says, looking around with uneasy eyes. Everyone reverts their gaze to what they were doing as she looks around.  
><em><strong><br>^Are they staring at me...or you?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at Kanashii.

"Me." Kanashii says with a sigh as she turns, and walks away from him, only to have him catch up to her.  
><em><strong><br>^Why you?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at Kanashii with questioning eyes.

"Take a guess and I bet you'll get it right." Kanashii says, glaring at everyone around.  
><em><strong><br>^Does it have anything to do with your father being one of the Wyrdfell?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at her with questioning eyes. Kanashii nods her head.

"Yep." Kanashii says, shaking her head as she walks around one building, and toward a cage type room. Darigan suddenly comes to a stop, and growls.  
><em><strong><br>^Who does this room belong to, Kanashii?^**_ Darigan questions, looking at Kanashii with uneasy eyes.


	15. Effective Poison

"It used to belong to me, back when I lived here..." Kanashii says as she examines the outside. Darigan looks at her hurt face.  
><em><strong><br>^You contacted your father, didn't you?^**_Darigan asks in a gentle voice.

"Yes, I did." Kanashii says, raising her head.  
><em><strong><br>^Does anyone know it was you?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at her with critical eyes.

"No, and at the time, I didn't know what I was doing. I was young, even by human standards. All I wanted was for my family to treat me like they wanted me here." Kanashii says as she lowers to touch her butt to the ground. She grasps her knees, and places her head on them.  
><em><strong><br>^What about your mother?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at Kanashii with confusion in his eyes.

"Of course, she was so busy with her ambassador duties that she never had any time for me." Kanashii says, sighing. Darigan nods in understanding as Kanashii gets back to her feet. The two of them walk toward the door, at which time, Kanashii sticks her hand out toward the handle, but hisses in pain when an arrow comes flying, and embeds itself into her stomach. As she falls to the ground, Darigan spins around, teeth bared, and growls. "Let them go, it's no use." Kanashii says, grasping the arrow. With one quick motion, she completely pulls the arrow out of her stomach. She puts her hand over the wound, causing it to instantly heal. She drops her hand, and closes her eyes.  
><em><strong><br>^Are you all right, Kanashii?^**_ Darigan asks as he looks down at her with worried eyes.  
><em><strong><br>^Tired...^**_ Kanashii says simply in a light voice. Darigan curls around her, and folds his wing over her so she's lying against him with her head poking out next to Darigan's neck.  
><em><strong><br>^Sleep well, while you can.^**_ Darigan says in a light voice. He watches as Kanashii slowly loses consciousness before laying his head next to hers.

Morning comes, and Kanashii opens her eyes. She pushes Darigan's wing off herself. When he stands up, she quickly grabs her stomach from the instant pain that goes through her body.  
><em><strong><br>^What's wrong?^**_ Darigan asks, raising his head.  
><em><strong><br>^Just...an aftershock of using so much magic yesterday.^**_ Kanashii says in an out of breath voice. Darigan looks at her with absolutely no belief in his eyes. _**^Fine, fine! The pain is from the poison that was on the head of the arrow. Don't worry, my body has fought off worse.^**_ Kanashii says, motioning for Darigan to calm down.  
><em><strong><br>^How are you so sure that this time won't be different?^**_ Darigan demands, getting to his feet._**  
>^Because it's the same poison those bandits used.^<strong>_ Kanashii says with a sigh as she winces at the sudden pain. Darigan looks at her. _**^Where do you think the poison comes from? Of course the elves make it to eliminate their targets.^ **_Kanashii says, shaking her head at Darigan's general lack of knowledge. Darigan hisses.  
><em><strong><br>^You stupid elf! Why didn't you tell me about all this back when they used it on you?^**_ Darigan demands, looking directly into Kanashii's eyes. She walks to the door, ignoring Darigan, and opens it.  
><em><strong><br>^Because it's no big deal. Honest. I'm not that easy to knock off.^**_ Kanashii says with a strange smile on her face. She closes her eyes as another jolt of pain goes through her body. _**^All it'll take is twenty-four hours of sleep for my body to overcome this.^ **_She says, looking back at Darigan with sure eyes.


	16. A Mother's Hate

_**^Very well. Go get some sleep. I'll watch over you.^**_ Darigan says in a soft voice as he pushes Kanashii into the room. Kanashii nods, and walks into the room before shutting the door behind her. She collapses to the ground the moment she does.

"Damn!" Kanashii says lightly to avoid Darigan from overhearing. She slowly stands up, and walks out of the doorway, toward the bed. She collapses onto it, and drifts into a restless healing sleep.

Forty-eight hours later, Ashina is standing next to Kanashii with Darigan's head looking over her shoulder. She quickly slits the skin of where the wound had been. She inhales a breath when the black blood begins to seep out of the wound.  
><em><strong><br>^What's wrong?^**_ Darigan questions, looking at Ashina with questioning eyes.

"Her blood should not be this color. It should be a silver shade." Ashina says, running a hand right above the blood.  
><em><strong><br>^So the poison is not gone?^**_ Darigan questions, looking at the woman with wide eyes.

"Far from it, I am afraid. It is working havoc on her body, and that is why she has yet to awaken." Ashina says as she takes a step away from Kanashii. Darigan shakes his head.  
><em><strong><br>^She CAN'T die!^**_ Darigan shouts, a growl rising from his throat.

"Oh, don't worry about that. She is far from death. As long as she stays in the healing sleep she placed herself within, she will be fine." Ashina says with a wave of her hand.

_**^Can she heal this on her own?^**_ Darigan asks, hope filling his voice.

"No." Ashina says simply. Darigan looks at her with narrowed eyes.  
><em><strong><br>^Then what can we do?^**_ Darigan questions. Ashina looks at him for a moment before answering.

"We have to find someone who can make the antidote. There has to be someone within Du Weldenvarden that knows how to counteract this particular poison. The only tricky part is the convince them that it's not for the enemy." Ashina says, looking at Kanashii with a hint of...something in her eyes.  
><em><strong><br>^Just say it's for your daughter!^**_ Darigan says, beginning to grow irritated.

"That won't work. Not many see her as anything BUT the enemy." Ashina says, shaking her head.  
><em><strong><br>^Does that include you?^**_ Darigan demands, suddenly placing the look Ashina had given Kanashii. She turns a horrified look toward Darigan.  
>"Of course I do not hate my daughter! What on earth would make you think that?" Ashina shouts, looking at Darigan with irritated eyes. Darigan looks deep into her eyes.<p>

_**^Well, let's see...one, when she was here with you, you never stopped any of the elves that used to harass her. Two, when Zereron came for her, you didn't try to stop him. Three, after she was gone, you never tried to get her back. Four, she has been on her own of the last nine years, and you didn't even BOTHER to look for her!^**_ Darigan says, his voice getting louder, and more irritated until he looks Ashina in the eyes again, smoke blowing out of his nose. _**^I think I've made my point.^ **_He says as he snakes his head over to the saddle. He lifts it out of the room, before turning to look at Ashina once again. _**^Do you mind helping me with this?^**_ Darigan says with a murderous look that Ashina dare not argue with.


	17. Meeting Arya

Ashina walks out of the room and helps Darigan hook the saddle on his back. He then snakes his head back inside the room, and lift's Kanashii out of it. He sets her on his back, and Ashina hooks her legs into it. He then grabs the double swords and the bag that Kanashii had put more stuff in, and flies away, toward Ellesmera.  
><em><strong><br>^She shall NOT threaten MY rider!^**_ Darigan vows as he begins to flap his wings with even more vigor.  
><em><strong><br>^Dar...igan?^**_ Kanashii asks in a faraway voice.  
><em><strong><br>^Hold on, Kanashii. I'm taking you somewhere where you can get proper medical treatment.^**_ Darigan says, trying to reach her in her faraway place.  
><em><strong><br>^What's wrong with where we were?^**_ Kanashii asks, not comprehending why Darigan had left. Darigan contemplates how to answer the questions for a few moments  
><em><strong><br>^Well...they didn't have anyone that could make the antidote there. So we're going to see the queen.^**_ Darigan says, only to stop when panic washes over Kanashii.  
><em><strong><br>^But the queen has never liked me! She'll never agree to assist me!^**_ Kanashii says, sounding a little small.  
><em><strong><br>^Surely she wouldn't, as the queen of the elves, deny a dragon's request. Not to mention the fact that you won't even be conscious for any of it.^**_ Darigan says, sure that his plan will work.  
><em><strong><br>^Okay, but at least do me a favor.^**_ Kanashii says as her voice begins to become softer.  
><em><strong><br>^What?^**_ Darigan asks in a light tone.

_**^Don't remove me from the saddle. A lot of elves hate me, and you can't be too sure who is friend and who is foe.^**_ Kanashii says before her voice becomes non-existent. She sinks back into the sleep, and Darigan flies toward Ellesmera with even more vigor. When he arrives, he lands and roars. About thirty elves appear, and walk toward him. A female elf walks up to him.

"My name is Arya, how may I help you great Skulbaka?" The woman asks, looking at him with a critical look.  
><em><strong><br>^Yes. I have come to get an antidote.^**_ Darigan says, looking at the woman with wild eyes.

"What ails you, great one?" Arya asks, looking at Darigan with horrified eyes.  
><em><strong><br>^Not me, my rider.^**_ Darigan says as he turns so the elves can see Kanashii's unconscious form in the saddle on his back.  
>"Okay, what ails her?" Arya asks, still looking at Darigan.<br>_**  
>^A rare poison that is used to kill elves.^<strong>_ Darigan says in a stressed voice.

"May I?" Arya asks, looking at Darigan for permission. Darigan nods, and watches as Arya carefully walks up to Kanashii, and touches her forehead. "It is Norsem that was used, correct?" Arya asks, looking at Darigan, who nods. "Very well, I shal-" Arya begins, but stops when she hears Darigan growl. She takes a step back, giving him plenty of room. She raises her hands in defeat. "I understand your hesitance, but I cannot treat her if I cannot examine her." Arya says in a voice that says she knows what she's talking about. Darigan shifts, and the hair that was covering Kanashii's face moves to reveal the Dragon shaped scar going down the left side of her face. One of the elves takes a step back.

"It's the traitor! She probably came on Galbatorix's orders! Kick them out, Arya! Before she wakes up!" The elf says as he looks around wildly. Arya turns to look at the elf while Darigan does as well, and growls.


	18. Missing Rider

"So, is that what you think I would do with one of our own?" Arya demands, turning a glare to the elf.

"But! She's the one th-" The elf begins, but Arya raises her hand to silence him.

"You will do well to remember your place, Vlad. Now-" Arya says as she turns back to Darigan. "I must take her to the informatory so that I may examine her." Arya says, looking at Darigan with even eyes. Darigan looks around. "You may come with, if you wish. Our halls are large enough for Dragon's to walk through." Arya says, bowing her head slightly.  
><em><strong><br>^Very well.^**_ Darigan says. Arya walks toward two huge doors. As she gets close to them, they open. She looks back at Darigan.

"I take it my cousin has taken good care of you?" Arya asks, looking at Darigan from head to tail.  
><em><strong><br>^Yes, she...WAIT! What do you mean, cousin?^**_ Darigan demands, looking at Arya with wide eyes before glancing back at Kanashii.

"Kanashii is my cousin. Her mother is...or was...my father's sister." Arya says in an offhanded voice. Darigan's quit for a moment before looking back at Arya.  
><em><strong><br>^Why wouldn't she tell me that she w-^**_ Darigan begins, but stops when Arya sighs.

"Don't threat over it. It's a known fact that she has never liked her heritage." Arya says, turning a smile to Darigan.  
><em><strong><br>^Good to know.^**_ Darigan says. They continue walking until they get to a door. Arya opens it, and Darigan follows her inside. _**^What else has she been hiding from me?^ **_Darigan asks, looking at Arya with interested eyes.

"Well, did she tell you about her father being one of the foresworn?" Arya asks, placing a finger on her chin in thought.  
><em><strong><br>^Yes.^**_ Darigan says, nodding his head.

"Hm...I wonder why she wouldn't tell you about her mother's heritage, but she told you that...oh...wait! Did she tell you about her father being the only foresworn with elven blood?" Arya asks, her eyes wide as she looks at Darigan.  
><em><strong><br>^No...^**_ Darigan says, shaking his head.

"So she didn't tell you ANY of her heritage. I wonder why she didn't tell you that...oh well, she's not exactly in her right mind." Arya says, looking at Kanashii._**  
>^What do you mean?^<strong>_ Darigan questions, baring his teeth in warning.

"I mean, that when she was younger, all the kids used to beat her for what her father helped Galbatorix did." Arya says in an offhanded voice.  
><em><strong><br>^Why would they blame HER?^**_ Darigan questions, looking at Kanashii with uncomprehending eyes.

"I don't know, they just did. I mean, after her brother got captured..." Arya says, but slowly drifts off when she sees the confused look on Darigan's face. "Well, I'm not surprised that she didn't tell you about him. She used to be really close to him. Out of our whole family, the only ones that took notice of her where he and I." Arya says with a sad look on her face.  
><em><strong><br>^What happened to him?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at Arya with sad eyes.

"He was captured when the riders fell. No one knows if he's still alive or if he's dead somewhere." Arya says, shaking her head at the thought.


	19. An Unsettling Message

_**^Sounds like she's had a hard life.^**_ Darigan says, looking at Kanashii.

"She has, but of course she'd never say anything about it." Arya says in a sad voice.  
><em><strong><br>^Why would her own mother turn against her?^**_ Darigan questions, looking at Arya with barely controlled eyes. Arya sighs.

"Because, when she got pregnant with Kanashii, Zereron had yet to become a forsworn." Arya says with a strange look on her face. Darigan looks at Arya with confusion.  
><em><strong><br>^But that would make her older than she says she is.^**_ Darigan says with a look of absolute astonishment on his face that quickly switches to one of irritation.

"So you have found out her secret she's actually over a century old." Arya says with a smile on her face. Darigan looks at Kanashii with surprise.  
><em><strong><br>^Then why does everyone say that she is a mere twenty human years old?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at Arya with questioning eyes.

"Because...you see, all those that live in the human kingdom believe her to be a halfling. Not many know that her blood contains no other species than elf. So, Galbatorix had to come up with an age that would fit with her looks." Arya says with a look of deep concentration on her face. Darigan nods his head in understanding.  
><em><strong><br>^That makes perfect sense.^**_ Darigan says as he turns, allowing Arya to remove Kanashii from his back.

"Yeah...and it also puts her at Galbatorix's castle when all the elves were killed." Arya says in an oddly light voice, despite the weight in her arms as she removes the straps from around Kanashii's legs, and lifts her out of the saddle. Darigan's eyes go wide as he turns to look at Arya as soon as she had gotten Kanashii out of the saddle.

_**^What did she do?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at Arya with questioning eyes. Arya shakes her head, and looks at Kanashii.

"You have to ask Kanashii that one. For I will not be the one responsible for telling you that story. She shall already be angry for me telling you what I have today." Arya says, shaking her head.  
><em><strong><br>^BUT!^**_ Darigan shouts, looking at Arya with disbelief.

"No! I shall not! It is not my place to tell you such things!" Arya shouts throwing her one hand in a diagonal line in front of her.

_**^Fine.^**_ Darigan says, shaking his head. The two of them walk into a room, where Arya lays Kanashii on one of the beds, before touching Kanashii's stomach. Kanashii stiffens involuntarily. Arya reaches into her pack, and pulls out some kind of powder. She then puts it in the wound, and watches as the wound reopens itself. _**^What are you DOING!^**_ Darigan demands, baring his teeth in a warning as he watches Kanashii's face distort in pain.

"Reopening the wound to treat it!" Arya says, looking at Darigan with a raised eyebrow. She then pulls a crystal of black liquid out of her pocket, and opens it before she lets the liquid flow into the wound. Darigan watches as steam begins to rise from the wound. After the whole crystal has been emptied, he turns to look at Arya with expectant eyes. "She'll be fine, though she's going to be sleeping for a while yet." Arya says as she stands up. "I'll be back in a few days to check on her. Oh, Darigan." Arya says as she turns back to Darigan.  
><em><strong><br>^What?^**_ Darigan asks, turning to look at her.

"If she should wake before I return, DO NOT let her get to her feet." Arya says with a completely serious look on her face. Darigan nods his head, a little shocked at the seriousness she had said that the sentence in, and watches as Arya leaves. When the door closes, he turns to back to look at Kanashii's unconscious form.  
><em><strong><br>^I sure hope it was treated in time.^**_ Darigan says in a worried voice before sighing, and lying down with his head on the bed. He closes his eyes as thoughts begin to roll around in his head before one memory in particular comes to mind. The memory of Arya saying that Kanashii had been at Galbatorix's castle when all the elves were killed. _**^What could have happened? Did she kill her own kind?^**_ Darigan wonders in a worried voice as he looks at Kanashii. He shakes his head in denial of the thought.


	20. The Truth About Kanashii's Past

Four days pass, and Kanashii slowly opens her eyes to see a ceiling.

"Where in the world am...OW!" Kanashii shouts as pain shoots through her body. She closes her eyes, and suddenly feels something brush the side of her face. She opens her eyes to see a worried Darigan sitting next to her. "It's only you..." Kanashii says with a relieved sigh before closing her eyes again. They suddenly shoot open when she hears Darigan's voice.  
><em><strong><br>^What happened forty years ago?^**_ Darigan asks in a questioning voice. She looks him in the eyes, and instead of seeing the emotions he was expecting to see, he sees only pain and sorrow. _**^Well?^**_ Darigan questions, growing impatient. He watches as tears stream down her face.

"I'm sorry, Darigan, but I lied to you about a few things." Kanashii says in a voice Darigan had never heard before.  
><em><strong><br>^Like what?^**_ Darigan asks, cocking his head to the side. Kanashii looks directly into his eyes.

"Let me restart this whole process of you learning about me." Kanashii says with a sigh. Darigan looks at her intently.  
><em><strong><br>^Very well.^**_ Darigan says, his eyes growing even more intent. Kanashii sighs again.

"Okay, well. My name is Kanashii. I am the only daughter of the 13th foresworn, Zereron. My mother is an ambassador to the queen. I was taken from the elves at the age of seven." Kanashii turns to look at Darigan. "That was all true." She says with a strange look on her face.  
><em><strong><br>^All right, tell me the whole story.^**_ Darigan says, nodding his head. Kanashii nods as well.

"I am the youngest child of Zereron and Ashina. When I was nine, my brother was taken by my mother, and disappeared. After that, I sought out my father. I called him to come get me and I was raised by him. I guess that was inevitable that Galbatorix learned my true name...so, he used me to do most of his dirty work. One day, after being his pawn for over twenty years, I was called upon to assassinate a group of rogue elves that were going to attack the castle. I did as I was told, and killed all of them." Kanashii says, not even having the courage to turn and look at Darigan when she hears him growl. He walks toward her, only to see a look of sadness on her face as well as tears rolling down her face. "Over the next ten years, it nagged at me on what I had done. So, I ran away one night. I lived on my own for nearly forty years besides the time that I traveled with a young human before I met this old guy. He gave me your egg in exchange for directions to the nearest city...and that pretty much brings us to the point of your hatching." Kanashii says before sighing. Darigan searches her face for any sign of a lie.


	21. A Stranger Appears

After establishing that she isn't lying, Darigan sighs.  
><em><strong><br>^And that's all that happened? There's nothing else that you're not telling me?^**_ Darigan asks, looking at her with a suspicious look. Kanashii shakes her head.  
><em><strong><br>^No.^**_ Kanashii says simply as she bows her head.  
><em><strong><br>^Hm...^**_ Darigan mutters, deep in thought. Kanashii looks at him with a smile on her face.

"I understand if you choose not to believe me. To tell the truth, if I was in your position, I wouldn't believe me." Kanashii says with a sad look. Darigan watches her face for a moment before sighing.  
><em><strong><br>^I believe you.^**_ Darigan says simply, looking at her with understanding eyes. Kanashii looks at him with surprise.

"You...do?" Kanashii practically shouts with a small smile on her face. Darigan nods his head.  
><em><strong><br>^I do.^**_ He says simply as he places his head on her shoulder. Kanashii sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness." Kanashii says as she lays her head against his side. After a while, he watches as she falls asleep.

"She's had a hard life that none of us even knew about." Arya says suddenly appearing in the room. Darigan watches Kanashii as her chest rises and falls.  
><em><strong><br>^Indeed, it seems she has.^**_ Darigan says as he turns to look at Arya, who smiles.

"I'll leave the two of you alone. I shall return in a couple hours." Arya says as she turns, and walks out the door.  
><em><strong><br>^Very well.^**_ Darigan says as she shuts the door. Darigan growls when he sees someone climb in through the window. When the girl gets up, she freezes. _**^What do you want?^**_ Darigan demands, baring his fangs. The stranger looks at Kanashii, and puts her finger against her mouth.

"Well, I came to see how she was doing, but I didn't expect her to have a dragon watching over her." The girl says as she runs her finger against her lip. Darigan takes a step toward the girl.  
><em><strong><br>^Don't, Darigan!^**_ Kanashii mentally shouts. Darigan stops, and turns to look at Kanashii's unconscious form.  
><em><strong><br>^Did you say something?^**_ Darigan asks in a hesitant voice. Kanashii mentally laughs.

_**^Who else?^**_ Kanashii asks in a light voice. Darigan ponders over this.  
><em><strong><br>^Not sure.^**_ Darigan says finally with a mental shrug of his shoulder. He walks over to her, and nuzzles her hand with his nose. _**^So you will be all right?^**_ Darigan asks.  
><em><strong><br>^Yeah. I'm just a little tired is all.^**_ Kanashii says, mentally yawning. Darigan looks toward the strange girl.  
><em><strong><br>^Who is this female?^**_ Darigan questions.  
><em><strong><br>^An old friend.^**_ Kanashii says in a drowsy voice. Darigan mentally nods his head.  
><em><strong><br>^Is she trustworthy?^**_ Darigan asks.  
><em><strong><br>^I think so.^**_ Kanashii says as she mentally fades into a deep sleep.


	22. An Old Friend Appears

"You were just talking to her, weren't you?" the girl asks in a sweet voice as she sits down underneath the window.

**^Yes I was. How did you know that^** Darigan asks, looking at the girl with wide eyes. The girl merely smiles.

"I could feel it. I have the ability to feel the emotions behind people's thoughts." The girl says with a smile. Darigan looks at her with surprise before his eyes narrow.

**^Who are you?^** Darigan demands, looking at the girl, who chuckles.

"My name is Evalyn." The girl says with a smile before shrugging. "I was running around with Kanashii until just before she found your egg.

"I didn't find the egg." A voice says from behind the two. They turn to look at none other than Kanashii, sitting up and wide awake.

**^You shouldn't be awake yet!^** Darigan shouts, looking at Kanashii with wide eyes. She chuckles.

"I'm fine now, Darigan. I'm almost completely healed." Kanashii says, pushing away his nose when it appears before her face. Only for it to quickly return. She sighs as she lets Darigan physically examine her as he does so mentally as well.

"So how did this happen?" Evalyn asks as she walks up to Kanashii, quickly running her hand up and down her while her eyes are closed as she examines her inner organs. "You appear to be fully healed." She says with a smile as she watches Kanashii lean up against one of the walls with a weary sigh.

"That damn mother of mine. She sent an assassin for me again." Kanashii says, closing her eyes. Darigan looks at her with surprised eyes.

**^How do you know that? I never told you.^** Darigan says, his eyes going wide. Kanashii looks at him with an 'are you serious' looks before a look of recollection comes over her face.

"Well I guess I never told you, so of course you wouldn't know." Kanashii says, scratching the back of her head as she stands up straight before turning to look at Evalyn. "Why are you here? I thought you were headed toward the Varden." Kanashii says, her eyebrows furrowed. Evalyn chuckles.

"How can I go to the Varden when they would just send me back here? I'm one of the runners." Evalyn says with pride in her voice as she explains. Kanashii looks at her for a moment before recollection dawns on her.

"You're a rider!" Kanashii shouts, looking at Evalyn with wide eyes as she gets into a defensive position. Evalyn snickers before motioning to Kanashii to signal that she's not there to fight her.

"Oh, knock it off! I wouldn't harm another rider. I was sent to get you here safely, not kill you!" Evalyn says as she walks to the chair next to the table before collapsing into it. Kanashii drops her stance before looking at Evalyn with a confused look.

"Why would the queen want me to return? I could have sworn that SHE was the one that kicked me out of society to begin with? Wasn't she the one that told everyone just who I was?" Kanashii says before her look darkens. "that's one of the reasons that I killed them." She says before a content look covers her face. She sighs lightly.

"NO! who in the world told you that?" Evalyn says, jumping to her feet with a confused look on her face. Kanashii looks at her for a moment before answering.

"My brother." Kanashii says, looking away. Evalyn's look goes from surprised to horrified.

"I thought your brother disappeared a long time ago. How would he know about things that happened five years after he left?" Evalyn wonders. Both Evalyn and Darigan look at her in confusion as she turns away with a blush on her face.

"My brother…he…well, he visited me in my dreams…up until I went into the world. He was the only reason I survived being the 'kings' assassin." Kanashii says with a sigh as she walks over to the table before collapsing into the chair on the other side of it. "But I guess that doesn't matter since I haven't seen him since." Kanashii says running her hand through her hair.

**^Why didn't you tell me that? I thought you hadn't talked to him.^** Darigan demands, looking at Kanashii with something close to distrust.

**^I never told you that. I said I haven't SEEN him since he disappeared^ **Kanashii says, turning an irritated look on him. Evalyn chuckles when she overhears the conversation before her look becomes serious.

"If you haven't talked to him since, it could mean that he was working with the king…or someone else to gather information on you." Evalyn says in a gentle tone, only to flinch away from the look Kanashii turns on her.

"NEVER say that about him again! He's the only reason that I even wanted to LIVE in this god forsaken HELL HOLE!" Kanashii shouts, slamming her hands down on the table with a murderous look on her face. She jumps to her feet before stalking out of the small house. Darigan turns to Evalyn with a confused look on his face.

"Well, it's the truth." Evalyn says with a sigh as she gets to her feet and swiftly follows Kanashii out of the house to make sure she isn't targeted again.


End file.
